


Persona Harem Side Stories: Devil

by Kalymna



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalymna/pseuds/Kalymna
Summary: Ohya Ichiko makes a video for her Mistress.





	Persona Harem Side Stories: Devil

**Author's Note:**

> My main story, Female Joker Goes for the True Harem End, is already a massive work, but there are just some scenes that wouldn't fit properly. I'm using these Harem Side Stories as an opportunity to explore a given girl deeper, or have scenes between characters that otherwise wouldn't really work in the main story. 
> 
> This is one such story. Hope everyone enjoys!

It came on a day that Kotomi, blessedly, had off; Sunday so no school, no Phantom Thief responsibilities, and none of her girls were available. That last was the rarest, as usually at least one of them sent a text every day asking if they could meet up, but ... well, the weekend was busy, apparently. For once, Kotomi was left pretty much entirely to her own devices, and she had spent the majority of the morning lazing around in bed, barely dressed in panties and nothing else; the cat checked on her, but she waved him away.

A chime from her phone interrupted her reverie and prevented her from falling all the way back asleep. 'There it is,' she thought to herself as she checked it, 'someone's free now.' And while it was from Ichiko Ohya, her lovely mindslave and doll, it wasn't a request to meet -- it was a link to a video and nothing else.

Her curiosity thoroughly piqued, Kotomi sat up in bed, propped her back against the wall, and clicked the link.

It opened up to Ohya's smiling face, the short-haired woman grinning excitedly into the camera. "Good morning, Mistress! I hope everything's going okay for you; everything's great here for me! Look, look how clean everything is!" Ohya certainly seemed in especially good spirits, turning the camera around to pan around her apartment, which was -- as promised -- utterly spotless. It was such a far cry from the first time Kotomi laid eyes on it, when it was such a pigsty, and Kotomi felt a surge of pride seeing the progress her lovely doll had made. 

During the pan around her apartment, however, Kotomi spotted a series of covered dishes on the kotatsu in the middle of the room. The camera didn't linger, and soon returned to focus on Ichiko herself. "I really hope I did you proud, Mistress. It makes me feel _so_ good to clean, to know I'm doing what makes you happy." There was a little hitch in her voice, a note of slowly mounting arousal; that had been part of the set of instructions Kotomi hypnotized into the woman's mind, after all. Cleaning made her Mistress happy, and her doll wanted nothing more than to make her Mistress happy.

"Well, if _that_ made you proud ... you haven't seen _anything_ yet," the older woman gushed, before she moved to settle down at the kotatsu. She set the camera down on the table next to the dishes, and in the process Kotomi got a glimpse of Ichiko's body: she was dressed in her usual t-shirt and jeans, but there was no missing the way her belly pushed out a bit over the waistband, or the way her thighs seemed to stretch the denim a little bit. She took some time to position the camera properly, ensuring it had a good view both of the covered dishes and of Ichiko's face.

One by one, Ichiko removed the lids to all of the dishes, and there were quite a few! The amount of food laid out before Ichiko was something of a feast, something that would easily have fed a whole family and then some. Lifting the camera once more, Ichiko ensured Kotomi got a good look at the array of food in front of her: rice, ramen, yakisoba, udon, grilled fish, the list went on and on. "You've already guessed, I bet. I'm going to eat every last grain of rice, Mistress, and I want you to watch! And I promise I'll do my best not to cum until it's over." The camera turned up to capture her mindslave's face once more, and Ichiko looked utterly _ecstatic_ at the promise of stuffing herself with all of that food. 

"I don't know exactly what you did to me, but I don't even care. All I know is that I'm hungry all the time, and it feels so fucking _good_ to eat, and I know it's something you want. Like it'll make you happy." She shivered a little. "Wish me luck, Mistress!" Blowing a kiss to the camera, she moved to settle it down in the place that gave the best view.

And, with that, she picked up a pair of chopsticks and dug in.

Kotomi watched in absolute wonder as her doll stuffed herself silly. Mouthful by mouthful, Ichiko started working her way through the feast in front of her. Amazed -- and more than a little turned on -- Kotomi glanced at the time remaining on the video, eyes widening when she saw there were still thirty minutes to go! 

Little by little, Ichiko ate. It was easy at first, wolfing down a bowl of rice, slurping down noodles, everything vanished down her throat. The woman didn't pause to say anything, but she did keep glancing over at the camera every so often as though it was a representation of her Mistress keeping an eye on her doll. It was easy for Kotomi to see the sheer _bliss_ on Ichiko's cute features, as though eating gave her more pleasure than anything else in the world. Which, thanks to Kotomi ... that wasn't far from the truth. 

Ichiko whimpered, she quivered, she squirmed every so often, visibly rubbing her thighs together, but she kept eating. After several minutes, she finally started to slow, but it was clear she was pacing herself; she obviously sought to ensure she would be able to tackle the entire task, but she never actually stopped. Occasionally she brought a free hand down to her belly to give it a good rub, and it was then that Kotomi noticed the started to look a little _bloated_ , a little _full_ , but there was still so much food to go!

"It's everything I can do to keep from cumming, Mistress," Ichiko moaned through a mouthful of food. "It tastes so good, it _feels_ so good, and I know you're watching ... I want to be a good fuckpig for you. I'll eat all of it for you, as much as you want me to!" 

Her eating slowed a little bit from that point on, but that seemed to be mostly so she could keep a hand free to stroke her increasingly-full belly. Kotomi saw the way it pushed out even further over the waistband of her jeans, the button seeming like it was straining nearly to the breaking point. "Keep going," Kotomi murmured aloud, barely realizing she was actually speaking. "Eat it all, you fat sow."

And Ichiko did.

Still she ate. Still she stuffed herself for her Mistress and for the pleasure it gave her. Her t-shirt began to ride up over her belly, starting to reveal more of that swollen dome, and Kotomi watched the woman's fingers trail over bare flesh. It looked like she wanted so badly to stuff her hand down into her jeans, but she was resisting -- and even if she wanted to, she couldn't have, they were way too fucking tight at that point.

Kotomi had no such restrictions. As she watched, her fingers slipped into her panties, teasing at her hot, wet pussy, teasing herself to the beautiful sight of her doll stuffing herself silly. 

It was only as she neared the end -- as the empty dishes finally outweighed the ones with food still remaining -- that suddenly there was a 'pop!' and the sound of ripping fabric. Ichiko's jeans simply gave up the ghost, her now-overfull belly surging forward to claim the new space. "Oh, f-fuck," Ichiko moaned in pleasure, pausing her feast for a moment as she leaned back to examine herself and give the camera a good glimpse of her progress. Ichiko clearly couldn't quite see over the jutting swell of her gravid-appearing belly, however, and she had to reach down to feel for herself, her jeans having ripped from simply trying to hold back too much of Kotomi's fuckpig.

"I ... kinda hoped that would happen. They're still so _tight_ , Mistress ... but I know you want to see me rip _all_ the way out of them, don't you?" Kotomi nodded to the video, lost in the pleasure and excitement of the moment, her fingers working in and out of herself. Ichiko grinned. "Of course you do. My feast isn't done yet!"

As if revitalized by ripping her jeans open, Ichiko devoured the rest of the feast with the same gusto she showed at the beginning. Groaning sounds issued from her increasingly-full belly as if in protest with just how much food Ichiko was stuffing into herself, but she didn't seem to let that stop her or even really slow her down anymore.

"Gonna eat ... all of it. Everything. I promise, Mistress, I'll be a good fuckpig." It seemed like every word was a moan, her cunt obviously _burning_ between her thickened thighs, but she never once let her hand stray down there. "I'll eat as much as you want me to. Get as fat as you want me to. Every time I think about eating for you, getting fatter for you, being your good little fuckpig ..." Ichiko had to trail off, clenching her thighs together -- it was clear that talking about it was going to push her over the edge!

But those thighs clenched together had another consequence: further sounds of ripping fabric were heard as her jeans split along the seams, revealing the bare flesh of her thighs to the camera. She had simply grown too fucking _fat_ for her pants, and it was at that moment that Ichiko and Kotomi both came _hard_. Kotomi pleasured herself, riding the wave of her orgasm just from seeing her fuckpig eat and outgrow her clothes, forced to muffle her cries in a pillow, while Ichiko came without even _touching_ herself, just from the sheer pleasure of eating, her Mistress' name on her lips.

It took a little while for them both to calm down, the video still running, and once she was able to pay a little more attention to it once more, Kotomi noticed that the entire feast wasn't quite gone; there was still some left. Ichiko smiled blissfully into the camera. "S ... sorry, Mistress ... I know I said I wasn't gonna cum until it was over, but can you really blame me? D-don't worry ... I'm still gonna finish." 

Which she did. It was only a little more, but Ichiko dutifully packed the last several bites into her belly, and only once it was finally over did she allow herself to relax, sprawling backward on the floor, her enormously full and swollen belly jutting high up into the air, making her look several months pregnant ... just from eating.

Just from one meal.

"I did it. I did it, Mistress, I hope you're proud of me, I hope you like this video. I love you so ... so much." She had to pant between her words -- she was just too full, too worn out. "Let me know what you think!" Ichiko managed, reaching up and grabbing for the camera to shut it off.

Kotomi was left amazed and soaking wet -- those poor panties! -- but whatever. The commands she gave her doll ran deeper than she thought they would, if Ichiko was pushing herself to this extent. That was dangerous, wasn't it? That feedback loop of eating and pleasure, eating leading to excitement and excitement insisting she keep eating, so on and so forth. Wasn't it time to cut this off, to remove those commands from Ichiko's mind before things went further?

Kotomi hesitated a moment, before sending off a text.

"Do it again. Don't cum until the end this time."


End file.
